


Libertés fondamentales

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Humor, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui n'a pas signé la pétition ? Pour quoi ? Pour rendre l'automutilation légale, dans des circonstances bien particulières - et par là, on entend, bien sûr, scientifiques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertés fondamentales

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Kusari est le nom fanon de la petite 12e division avec des chaînes dans les cheveux.

"Ah, Akon !" s'exclama Kusari en entrant dans le laboratoire sans prévenir, agitant un bout de papier. "Est-ce que tu as signé la pétition ?"

"Quelle pétition ?" demanda-t-il flegmatiquement, sans prendre la peine de formuler un "Non." aisément déductible de sa réponse.

"Pour la modification des statuts et réglements du Gotei 13 !" Akon s'étrangla. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les pétitions sur les noms des pilules d'âme artificielle. C'était un gros morceau, et la contestation politique était quelque chose qu'il rangeait de côté, sans pour autant la négliger, mais cela avait environ la trois-cent-vingt-huitième place sur sa liste de priorités. "Quels statuts ?"

"L'article 203B !" s'exclama Kusari avec toute l'assurance de la personne qui ignorait elle-même, jusqu'à la veille, la signification ou même l'existence d'un tel sigle. "C'est celui qui interdit aux shinigami de se trancher un bras, une jambe, ou en règle générale de se livrer à toute automutilation à caractère permanent et volontaire."

C'était assez normal, calcula un instant Akon. Bien sûr, c'était une restriction de libertés fondamentales de la personne humaine, mais les shinigami étaient des militaires, après tout, et il était logique que l'autorité ait besoin de personnes entières pour les combats contre les hollows. On leur autorisait de façon exceptionnelle l'allomutilation, après tout, alors pourquoi pas... Ah.

Il comprenait soudain le problème.

"C'est un article passéiste qui ne tient absolument pas compte des progrès de la science !" s'exclama encore Kusari. "Le capitaine Kurotsuchi fait actuellement campagne pour faire rajouter une clause qui introduit une exception, dans le cas où il y a volonté de remplacer immédiatement l'organe manquant par un autre plus performant, et il faut lui montrer qu'on le soutient !" Elle agita le papier sous le nez de son collègue. "Alors, tu signes ?"

Akon se saisit machinalement de la petition. "C'est flou, quand même, "plus performant". On peut créer des organes qui soient intéressants d'un certain point de vue, mais moins perfectionnés d'autres points de vue... il faudrait définir ça."

Kusari sembla considérer l'argument. "On devrait faire une commission. Avec des gens d'autres divisions pour donner leur avis."

Akon hocha la tête. "Si ça se fait, je marche."

"je vais en parler au capitaine !" s'exclama Kusari. "Mais je retiens ! Dès que tout est prêt, je te harcèle psychologiquement et physiquement jusqu'à ce que tu signes !"

Elle sortit de la salle en courant.

C'était la quatre-vingt-onzième petition qu'elle lui ferait signer, calcula-t-il, et la vingt-neuvième sur laquelle il lui proposait un changement significatif avant de signer.

Il se demanda un instant lequel d'eux deux était le plus influençable, avant de se replonger dans ses tubes à essai.


End file.
